Pour que tu m'aimes encore
by Akimara
Summary: Songfic basée sur une chanson de Céline Dion Pour que tu m'aimes encore. Une Lily desepérée par un James rancunier.


**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi… 

**Couple** : James/Lily

**Résumé** : Sonfic sur la chanson de Céline Dion "Pour que tu m'aimes encore". Une Lily desepérée par un James rancunier...

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a quelques temps. Autant le préciser, ce jour-là, mon moral était au plus bas. Je pense que vous vous en rendrez compte en le lisant... Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra. Comme souvent, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais je n'avais pas vraiment le coeur à le refaire. Quand on écrit quelque chose dans une période de déprime, il est dure de le corriger quand on est plus dans le même état d'esprit. Sur ce bonne lecture !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_  
**

**J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
**

Oui j'ai compris ce que tu cherchais à me faire comprendre. Moi qui t'avais enfin avoué mes sentiments après tant d'années de répliques cinglantes et d'ignorance. Tu m'as repoussée. Une juste retour des choses, m'as tu dit. Chacun son tour.

**Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant  
**

Tes sentiments à mon égard ont changé, ont évolué. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu me méprises même. Aujourd'hui tu as trouvé un équilibre de vie. Celui qui te correspond. Mais moi, ma vie, c'était toi. Ma joie, c'était toi qui me la procurait. Mes rires, c'était toi qui les provoquaient. Maintenant, les larmes, c'est toi qui les fait couler.

**Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent  
Il faut que tu saches  
**

Les goûts changent. Il en va de même pour les sentiments. Pendant que je voyais mon mépris pour toi se faner et mourir, pour laisser place à un amour qui me détruit à présent ; tu m'oubliais et commençais à me haïr.

**J'irai chercher ton cœur si t****u l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas renoncé à toi, à ton amour. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je ferai ce que tu voudras, pour que tu reviennes à moi. Pour un sourire venant de toi, une parole m'étant adressée ou un geste amoureux, je ferai n'importe quoi. Tu peux tout me demander. Sauf cesser de t'aimer.

**Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
**

L'an dernier, tu me harcelais. Moralement certes, mais aussi physiquement. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as mis la main aux fesses ou que tu m'embrassais sans mon consentement. Et moi, à chaque fois, je te criais dessus et te giflais.

**On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
**

Mais je ne fais pas partie de ton fan-club. Je ne fais pas partie de ces filles semi-hystériques qui gloussent et s'évanouissent sur ton passage. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Moi je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pas pour ce que tu parais être. Nuance.

**Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche  
Je veux que tu saches**

Mon cœur se brise et se consume à petit feu. J'ai mal. Si mal. Pourquoi suis-je donc amoureuse de quelqu'un qui me déteste ? Je dois aimer les amours impossibles. La gorge qui brûle, les yeux qui piquent, les joues mouillées, le cœur qui part en morceaux…

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je suis prête à tout pour soulager ma souffrance. Mais pourquoi me hais-tu ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas plutôt m'aimer ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me pardonner et tourner la page ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure tous les soirs en pensant à toi ? Pourquoi ton visage hante mes nuits ?

**  
Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
**

J'aimerai remonter le temps. Revenir à cette précieuse période pendant laquelle tu disais m'aimer. Si on me le proposait, je n'hésiterai pas. Je crois que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je n'aime que toi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne veux pas te voir dans les bras d'une autre. Et pourtant, je vais devoir m'y habituer. C'est une véritable torture. A chaque fois, mon cœur, déjà mal en point me fait souffrir un peu plus.

J'ai retenu la leçon James. Seulement là, ce n'est pas une simulation. C'est la réalité. Une dure réalité devrais-je dire. Mais la réalité quand même.

**Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore  
**

Je voudrais tant t'avoir pour moi toute seule. Pouvoir seule profiter de la douceur de tes lèvres. T'entendre me chuchoter des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille. Etre la seule à qui tu te dévoiles entièrement. Etre le centre de ton attention, de ta tendresse, de ton amour.

**Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai une autre après qui tu soupires  
Ces jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir  
**

Pour te plaire, je suis prête à changer. A devenir plus douce peut-être, moins caractérielle. Peut-être que c'est ce qui te plaît chez ces autres filles. Leur passivité.

C'est vrai que je ne le suis pas. Du moins pas naturellement. J'ai tendance à démarrer au quart de tour et à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais je peux apprendre. Avec ton amour en récompense, je me sens capable d'y arriver.

Tu veux que je t'obéisse ? Je t'obéirai. Tu veux que je t'appartienne ? Je t'appartiendrai. Tu veux que je change ? Je changerai.

Je suis prête à tout pour que tu m'aimes. Tout.

**  
Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.**

Une nouvelle Lily pour une nouvelle relation. Une Lily plus féminine, plus à ton goût. Une Lily fade, mais ayant plus d'intérêt pour toi. Une Lily qui t'aime toujours, malgré ces changements. Une Lily qui veut te rendre heureux et se faire aimer de toi. Une Lily qui veut être ta femme. Une Lily qui veut être la mère de tes enfants.

Une Lily qui te veut. Tout simplement.

**Pour que tu m'aimes encore…**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Une petite review ?


End file.
